Speranzaria
by MapleAnimal
Summary: Italy's most favorite thing was thought to be his pasta, but really, it was a music box.


It was another day inside the world meeting area, as usual it was loud and noisy, everything and everyone was there.

Well, except for one nation.

Italy was nowhere to be seen and not much countries noticed at all, as they didn't care about the Italian. The only ones that did however, where Japan and Germany. They were worried to say the least, Romano was currently with Spain now(Forcefully).

The former Axis hoped that there was nothing wrong with Italy as they continued to watch the chaos around them. When it got too noisy, however, Germany had enough and slammed his hands on the table, not caring about the pain of his hands from slapping the table.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" He screamed, effectly shutting them up and not waking up Greece who had still been sleeping in the corner."YOU DIMWITS NEED TO BE QUIET, ZHIS IS A MEETING. AND SINCE IT SEEMS LIKE I AM ZHE ONLY ONE VHO SEEMS TO KNOW HOW TO RUN A MEETING, I'LL TAKE OVER."

Silence.

And that was weird, as Italy usually yelled pasta at this point. Everyone seemed to have noticed then as well."Hey, where is Italy?"asked England first.

"True! Where is the pasta dude?"America said this time, for once his face not stuffed in hamburgers. All the countries glanced at each other minus Germany and Japan, and they quickly looked more worried.

"America! Stop stuffing your face in the hamburgers!"

"Nof vway dued!"replied said blonde,"Zese stuff are myht faavrte!"

"Come to think of it. What is Itary-san's favorite item?"Japan asked out of nowhere, almost immediately, all eyes turned to either Romano or Germany.

Germany grunted."Isn't it obvious, he likes his pasta zhe most."

"You're-a wrong."huffed Romano, turning his annoyed look away."He- a actually has something he likes more then- a the pasta."

It was reasonable to be confused at this, Italy, the one who had announced his love for pasta since the very beginning, liked something more?

"And don't fucking ask me, my brother will tell you."

As on cue, the large doors to the meeting room opened, and a certain Italian was standing there with an old yet well kept box was resting in his palms, his face had his usual dazy look."Ciao everyone~!"

Italy quickly walked over to his spot in the meeting room and smiled at everyone, placing the box on top of the table gently and looking at everyone else.

"What's that Itary-San?"asked Japan first, beating the others to the questions."A music box!"

Italy opened the mahogany box so show a horse, a bunny, a hedgehog, a gazelle, a fox, an owl, and a cat inside, once he opened it, the creatures began to move slowly in a circle as if in a carousel. A soft, melodic tune rang throughout the room, freezing everyone,including Russia and even Greece who had woken up at the beautiful melancholic song.

"Ve~"hummed Italy as he softly fingered the box."The song is Speranzaria. It's-a such a lovely tune."he commented to himself as he knew the others were listening intently to the music.

Once the music was over, Italy closed the lid to hide the animals again. The goofy Italian smiled at the others,"I hope I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"...N-nein...we just started..."muttered Germany, deep in thought of that peaceful song. All of the present countries were dazed, no one knew of this box except for Romano... And it suddenly caused them to be speechless.

"Ve! That's good!"hummed Italy, leaning most of his weight on the table, giving his box a somewhat hug."Let's-a continue then!"

-

_"Stop this...please!"_

_"...I don't want this anymore...make it stop, don't involve me...MAKE IT STOP!"_

_Explosions splattered everywhere, and screamed were echoed repeatedly. Italy scrunched up in a pathetic position inside an abandoned house, the family living here had been murdered, and Italy had seen their corpses with his very own eyes._

_He didn't like war, he didn't want war, he couldn't stand war, he despised war, he disliked war, he hated war, he abhorred war._

_It caused good lives to go and evil ones to remain, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair that people had to join in this massacre."It isn't fair...I hate this..."_

_He could only repeatedly whisper those words to himself._

_..._

_Music slowly fluttered into his mind, and he stopped his blabbering that could've caused him to go insane. He slowly stood up and used his rifle to help him._

_It was a soft tune, but very sad. Silently walking closer to the the song, Italy looked through the house to see we're the music was coming from, and he quickly found it._

_A mahogany red music box sat peacefully on top of a bed, and Italy peered inside to see animals, slowly hopping and chasing each other as if in a green, grassy field. It made Italy jealous at how they could just hop away like that._

_So Italy then closed the box after the song had ended, and he picked it up, it was new, considering on how it was shiny. He thought of the animals in there, how they peacefully played without a care. Oblivious to the outside world._

_Italy was jealous, he was. But he would protect this box, he swore. He would protect the animals. He would protect his dream world._

_And so, he hugged the box to his chest as he shed his tears for the animals that he were sure crying for the world outside of their domain._

* * *

**I wrote this in the middle of night I apologise for the horrible writing. .**

**But the animals, they represent me and my friends c: (Me being the cat.)**

**I hope in the future, I can somehow get someone to make this musicbox for me with this song c;**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R!**


End file.
